


In the Stars

by Signourney



Series: The Many [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Episode 'At the Last moment', Gen, Set during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signourney/pseuds/Signourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S3, episode 'At the last moment'. After helping out the Winx, Nova is on the balcony. Silicya joins her and wonders how Stella is faring on Solaria to get her father back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: I completely made up the time difference but it makes sense there would be a time difference between the different realms.
> 
> AN 2: This one shot is a response to the one word challenge from the group FanFiction Writers Unite on Facebook. The word is stars.

Night had fallen onto Magyx, the planet and Alfea, the school for fairies. The stars shimmered softly on the clear night sky. A soft breeze pushed into the Alfea dorm through its open balcony doors, making the dark pink curtains move slightly.

On the balcony stood Nova from Solaria, taking in the strength of the stars. She was leaning on the soft pink railing, her strawberry blond hair spilling over her shoulders. She was enjoying the breeze that teased the hairs on her bare arms. It was refreshing after a long day. Though not as long as Stella's, she imagined…

She had watched princess Stella of Solaria and her friends practice for the last time on the bikes before heading off to the wedding between King Radius and Countess Cassandra on Solaria. She really hoped the girls could pull of being the flying bikers. And that Stella was able to stop the wedding. She was positive that Stella was telling the truth that her father was under a spell. She couldn't see a kind hearted man (though at times this could be hidden from the public eye) like King Radius marrying such a cold viper as countess Cassandra. She would never want to follow her as a queen which would be unavoidable if countess Cassandra became queen.

Chimera, in her opinion, was even worse than her mother. Her fashion sense was clearly a no go for one who strived to become a princess. Such a dark mood came from this girl. She had once watched the girl on Solaria's Royal View, where Chimera had become a regular guest every week. Her entire body language and persona that she was trying to convey, were clearly fake. Her laugh had gotten on her nerves. Honestly, who laughs like that?

Nova's family was loyal to the royal family. Which was how she had gotten to know Stella when they were younger. Despite their age difference of a few years, Nova being younger then the princess, they had formed a friendship. She still remembered the more unflattering look of the young Stella. It made a smile play on her lips.

There was a rustling noise behind her. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see her roommate Silicya emerge through the thick, heavy curtains onto the balcony. Her light orange hair waved after her back, a worried look in her navy blue eyes.

"Nothing yet?" Silicya questioned.

"Na." Nova answered, seeming somewhat uncaring. Though it was night on Alfea, on Solaria it was now still day. It had been a while since the winx girls had left though. There had been no new news from Solaria either. She had checked a few minutes ago on her phone. As the wedding was made private by countess Cassandra, there was no broadcast on the Solaria realm tv station nor were there any reporters present at the wedding that weren't working for countess Cassandra.

"I worry about princess Stella." Silicya then said as she put her hands on the railing.

Nova had informed her roommate and closest friend on Alfea about Stella's predicament and choice to go to Solaria, after Silicya had mentioned seeing the broadcast where king Radius announced his wedding with countess Cassandra. She had known Silicya felt the same way about the countess. The countess true personality was well known amongst those who were close to the royal family like they were. "She has her friends with her." Nova commented, glancing sideways to the gentle fairy of the stones, gems and the sun.

"But what if they can't stop the wedding? What if they take Stella prisoner?" The worried tone in Silicya's voice grew, and there was an underlying worry she did not speak out.

Nova understood. If king Radius did marry countess Cassandra, not only Stella would be losing her father but Solaria would be losing their king and freedom. Already the imprisonment of the kings birds had reached the news and tabloids online. It was a clear sign of what was bound to happen if countess Cassandra would take reign.

Yet she didn't feel the same anxiety as her friend. "It doesn't help to fret like this , Sili." She put her hand on Silicya's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I am sure things will work out fine. This is Stella we are talking about, you know." She gave her a broad smile, referring to how the princess often got her way with things. Why should this give any other result?

Silicya however was not completely convinced. "How can you be so sure?" '

Nova glanced up to the sky. "Because the affirmative word is written in the stars, Sili." The fairy of the stars answered. "Have some faith."


End file.
